Kiss Kiss Kiss
by YeyeWooKIM97
Summary: [YeWook] no summary/ ff absurd Judul yang kaga nyambung ama isinya/ let's read! and RnR juseyo


**Kiss Kiss Kiss**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung oppa and Ryeowook noona –oppa-**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**WARNING!**

**ff ini full dengan adegan kisseu-kisseuannya YeWook kopel **

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, gak nyambung sama judul, missing typo(s) & typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**OneShot**

**(without edit)**

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana~**

**(^_^)**

"Ryeowook-ah, saranghae!"

ucap seorang namja dengan penampilan urakan itu pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Namja yang tadi menyataka cintanya pada sosok mungil didepanya bernama Kim Jongwoon atau teman seangkatannya sering memanggilnya Yesung yang berarti Art of Voice. Yesung seorang siswa tingkat akhir di ELF High School pemilik penampian yang urakan pakaian yang tak dimasukan jas yang melambangkan bahwa ia sudah di tingkat akhir tersampir indah di bahu lebar nan kokohnya, rambut hitam yang ditata agak berantakan dan dua anting berbentuk bintang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Wajah tampan dengan mata sipit namun tajam yang terlihat memancarkan sinar datar dan dingin itu terus memperhatikan kepala namja mungil yang sedang menunduk di depannya itu ia menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook atau Kim Ryeowook namja mungil tadi siswa kelas 2-1 yang merupakan hoobaenya. satu tahun yang lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil namja itu yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku dan karena kejadian itu ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah suasana yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir duapuluh menit yang lalu, dua sosok itu terus terdiam. Yesung menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada pandangan matanya terus terarah pada namja mungil didepannya.

"eum sunbaenim~" akhirnya Ryeowook bersuara. tangannya bermain dengan tali ranselnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata tajam itu, ia sangat malu! Ia gigi bibir berwarna pink tersebut

"na-nado s-saranghae~" ucapannya lebih mirip dengan bisikan. Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkah ke arahnya dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya kedepan, "kau berbicara sesuatu hmm?"

Ryeowook semakin menundukan kepalanya saat Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya. aroma maskulin Yesung tercium, nafas hangat Yesung menerpa wajahnya yang sudah berwarna semerah tomat. 'aish~ jantung bodoh berhenti berdetak!' rutuk Ryeowook.

"wae kenapa diam?"

"nado saranghaeyo sunbaenim!" ucap Ryeowook lantang dan dengan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan mengakibatkan wajahnya dan wajah Yesung sangat dekat nyaris tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Yesung tersenyum tipis kemudian pandangan matanya terus terarah pada bibir mungil Ryeowook dan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Ryeowook

CUP

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya karena menerima serangan (?) mendadak oh tuhan ini adalah ciuman pertamanya ukh~

Wajahnya memanas saat mata karamelnya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Yesung. Ryeowook buru-buru menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari bibir tipis sunbaenya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ciuman ditaman belakang sekolah tadi Ryeowook terus menundukan kepalanya, mata karamelnya terarah pada tangannya yang kini sedang terpaut indah dengan tangan mungil sunbaenya maksudku namjachingunya, Yesung.

Yesung terus menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya. Mereka berhenti di halte, menunggu bus yang akan datang selanjutnya.

Brrm~

Cekiit! (?)

Bus pun berhenti, penumpang berdesakan untuk dapat masuk kedalam bus yang sudah terisi penuh tersebut. Yesung pun ikut memasuki bus tersebut melihat sekelilingnya ah! Itu ada satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan Ryeowook ia menuju tempat kosong tersebut yang letaknya di belakang.

"sunbae hanya tersisa satu kursi, eotteokhae?"

Yesung tidak menjawab pertannyaan Ryeowook ia langsung duduk dan memasang headset. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya "sunbae~ aku duduk dimana?"

Yesung menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan bahwa Ryeowook untuk duduk di pahanya, dipangkuannya. Lagi wajah Ryeowook memanas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "shireo!" tolaknya dengan wajah memerah tentu.

Yesung meatap tajam Ryeowook kemudian berdesis "duduk!"

Ryeowook dengan ketakutan langsung mendudukan tubuh mungilnya dipaha Yesung, tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungil Yesung melingingkari pinggang yang cukup ramping bagi ukuran pria itu dan mengangkatnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yesung. Wajah Ryeowook mulai memanas kembali ia menyadari posisinya yang begitu intim. Ia mengedarkan kepalanya kesekeliling takut ada yang menyadari posisi ini huuft~ untung saja penumpang yang duduk di barisan belakang tertidur berarti tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"sun-sunbae-"

"panggil aku Yesung hyung, wookie"

"euh? Ne Yesung sun-hyung"

"hmm~ wae?"

"biarkan aku pindah ne, itu ada tempat duduk yang ko-kosong" lirih Ryeowook sambil menggerakan badannya tak nyaman dalam pangkuan Yesung.

"shireo!" ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin.

"ta-tapi h-hyung-woup!"

Ckiiiit!

Duk

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak semua penumpang terkaget-kaget dan seketika didalam bus pun riuh. Sang supir pun meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Dan hampir saja Ryeowook jatuh terjengkang karena rem mendadak tadi. Untung saja Yesung yang mempunyai refleks yang bagus langsung melingkarkan kembali tangannya pada pinggang Ryeowook menariknya kedepan, kearahnya. Ryeowook menutup matanya dan langsung melingakarkan tangannya pada leher Yesung. Karena Yesung menarinya terlalu kuat mengakibatkan keningnya bertabrakan dengan kening Yesung.

"ouch! Appayo~" Ryeowook meringis dan mengusap keningnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lainnya masih melingkar di leher pria yang sedang terdiam menatapnya. Merasa dipandangi namja pemilik surai coklat itu membuka matanya,

Deg!

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu, tatapan tajam yang menghipnotisnya. Yesung mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengarahkannya ke tengkuk Ryeowook dan menariknya lembut hingga kepala namja manis tersebut sedikit menunduk dan tanpa aba-aba bibir itu sudah melumat bibir mungilnya lagi. Ryeowook meremas bahu kokoh namja taman yang sedang menikmati ciuman mereka itu tangan mungilnya juga meremas pinggang Ryeowook.

Yesung menggerkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan mencari posisi yang pas untuk ciuman kedua mereka. yesung terus melumat bibir atas Ryeowook, menyedot rasa manis benda kenyal mungil itu.

Ryeowook tak mampu menolak ciuman dari sang sunbaenya itu, ia ingin coba menolak tapi system motoriknya tak bias menolak sentuhan lembut pria yang terkenal dingin pemilik suara indah itu. Ryeowook mencengkram baju bagian depan Yesung sebagai bentuk pelampiasan ciuman keduannya ini.

Ehem!

"mianhamnida anak muda kita sudah sampai ditempat tujuan." Deheman mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang bercumbu tadi.

Ryeowook dengan cepat berdiri dari posisinya tadi yang sedang dipangku Yesung, menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona "a-ah ajjusi mi-mianhamnida!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali, oh ia sungguh malu coba bayangkan terpergok sedang berciuman ditempat umum dengan posisi yang cukup intim?! Oh rasanya ia ingin menangis , berlari kekamarnya dan memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangannya.

Ryeowook mendelik kearah Yesung, mengisyaratkan agar pria itu meminta maaf juga. Namun Yesung hanya meresponnya dengan memutar matanya, kemudian ia berdiri disamping Ryeowook membungkukan sedikit badanya dan berlalu pergi sambil menyeret tangan Ryeowook.

.

.

"Ya~ sunbae! Kita mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam!"

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan jam enam sore, seharusnya pria mungil itu sudah pulang kerumah membantu ibunya memasak bukannya berkeliaran seperti ini aish~

Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga membuat pria mungil yang sekarang sedang mencebikan bibir mungilnya menabrak punggung lebarnya, "ya! Sunbae kenapa kau berhenti mendadak!"

Yesung tak langsung menjawab ia berbalik kemudian menatap tajam mata caramel dengan tatapan datarnya, owh tidak! Tatapan itu lagi! Ryeowook menelan ludahnya kasar apa salahnya?

"w-wa-waeyo?!"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, tatapannya tak lepas dari mata bening berwarna coklat itu, Yesung menundukkan badannya sehingga ia sejajar dengan wajah sang namja mungilnya.

"su-sunbae~" bisik Ryeowook. Dari suaranya ia terdengar ketakutan atau mugkin malu karena sunbaenya itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Yesung mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi melembut dan yang membuat Ryeowook tercengan adalah ia tersenyum! Senyuman yang sungguh mempesona, sangat tampan!

Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai coklat Ryeowook. Usapan lembut dari tangan Yesung membuat Ryeowook terbuai, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan mungil pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"apakah kau takut padaku hum?" suara baritone itu terdengar, Ryeowook membuka matanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"panggil aku hyung, Yesungie hyung, Wookie."

Yesung menegakkan badannya berjalan menuju bangku yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi mereka. sekarang mereka sedang berada di pusat taman kota. Taman itu cukup ramai pengunjungnya pada sore itu, yah walaupun sebagia pengunjung kebanyakan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Ryeowook memandang punggung yang berjalan menjauhinya itu, ntah mengapa ia merasa bersalah tatapan sunbaenya yang beberapa jam yang lalu sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya itu seperti… eumm terluka, mungkin?

Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang tersebut, tatapan matanya terarah kedepan melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu kemudian ia tersenyum tipis betapa bahagianya mereka.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung, "h-hyuung~ k-kau marah padaku?"

"a-aku tidak takut padamu hanya saja…. Eum~ itu anou,," Ryeowook tak bias mengatakannya, sesungguhnya ia sangat malu saat ini.

"wae hmm?" Yesung menarik dagu Ryeowook agar pria mungil itu menatapnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersipu malu, Yesung sudah membuatnya berblushing hingga puluhan kali dalam sehari.

"aku malu hyungie~" rajuknya dengan manja, kedua tangannya menutup wajah merahnya. Yesung langsung tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lucu namjachingu mungilnya ini. Kemudian ia menyeringai mengerjai namja mungil ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

"ya, aku marah padamu Ryeowook-ah" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Deg!

'andwaeyooo~'

"wa-waeyo? Apa salahku hyung?" mata coklat itu mulai berkaca-kaca'

"hyung mianhaeyooo~ aku tidak takut padamu! Aku-ak-aku hanya malu hyung!"

Yesung semakin melebarkan sringhainya kemudian ia mencondongkan badanya kearah namja mungil yang sekarang sedang menunduk itu

"kau ingin aku tak marah padamu lagi, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"kau ingin tahu?"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya, "mwoyeyo?"

"give me passionate kiss!"

Blush

"shireo!" triak Ryeowook dengan kencang, kemudian ia membuat jarak dengan Yesung melipat tangannya pada dada. Passionate kiss?

"ya sudah, aku masih marah padamu! Lebih baik kau pulang sendiri sana!" kata Yesung dengan nada dinginya. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri meninggal bangku taman itu, meninggalkan pria mingil –Ryeowook- itu.

"ya! Hyung"

Ryeowook langsung mencekal lengan seragam Yesung. Yesung berbalik dan melipat tangannya didada

"hum wae?"

"arra arra aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah merahnya.

Ryeowook menunduk, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "pejamkan matamu hyung! Dan tundukan sedikit badanmu…"

Yesung hanya terkekeh, kemudian ia menundukan badanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah merah Ryeowook kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Ryeowook gugup kemudian ia gigit bibir mungilnya. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari namja mungil didepannya ini dengan instingnya ia mulai memajukan wajahnya kedepan, kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melotot, "h-hyung apa-mppphhhh~!"

Ryeowook dengan cepat menutup matanya, wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga.

Yesung terus mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir mungil itu

"kau terlalu lama baby~"

Ryeowook tak bekutik di tempatnya, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir tipis itu. Tangan Ryeowook meremas lembut lengan seragam Yesung sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang sedang ia rasakan. Perlahan lahan tangan Yesung merambat (?) melingkar pinggang Ryeowook menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat dan mulai mengelus-elus daerah sekitar tengkuk dan leher Yesung

"h-hhyungh sseshhakh~ nh!"

Yesung langsung melepaskan tautanya dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening namja yang kini tengah terengah-engah itu

"saranghae baby Wook"

"nado hhh hyung~"

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyiahaahahahahaha annyeonghaseyo! *bow w ryeo noona* saya dating bawa oneshote yang absurd bingit wks *plakk) yah~ ini ide keluar dengan sendirinya.**

**Gak nyambung ya? Emang wkwkwkwkwkwkwk sabodo teing, dari pada ngke ide iye ilang nya ges weh di tulis terus di update lol **

**Pendek? Ges weh lah kajen tong pada protes nya XD**

**Ini kenapa jadi sunda aduuuuh~ **

**oh iya tentang epep saya yang May I Lve You kek nya di pending dulu deh #halaaah soalnya saya mau fokus UTS dulu u'u ada yang nunggu epep itu update? *Kyu: kaga ada, pede gila lo! Me: *pundung*)**

**Yesungdahlah saya sudah ngantuk ini u,u**

**RnR pulissseu~ bbuing~bbuing~ *aegyo-ing w ryeo noona***

**.**

**(Karawang, 04/13/2014. 00:11WIB)**


End file.
